shorties
by Auroral Eclipse
Summary: Penname changed from ghostlover15. Short drabbles or oneshots. chap 3 never fair . fairly sad drabble this time round.
1. seeminly lonley

Seemingly lonely

An old man sat alone near a fire. He was pondering why no body ever wanted to love him. He had tried so hard to be appreciated, he had become a multi millionaire to try and impress people and gain friendship to no avail. All he wanted was a son, someone to nurture and be proud of as he watched them grow up. He had been scorned by his lover, her son, and even ghosts. Belonging nowhere and to no one. He was so lonely sometimes.

A small black and white cat walked up to him. He looked down at it and picked it up and said "you'll never leave me will you fruity." The little cat purred, glad to be able to give affection to someone who was so lonely. The old man cuddled the cat, glad he took the advise of his would be son.


	2. Stalking the enemy

Stalking the enemy

He stepped down the stairs ever so quietly as not to alert the household. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen glaring at his long time enemy sitting there with a smug look. He narrowed his eyes at his opponent. This was going to be an extremely tough battle for him, it would take all is strength and cunning to defeat his opponent. He started to circle around, eyeing his enemy as he did so. He slowly began to sneak towards his goal. He sprang into action taking that sudden moment to surprise his opponent. There was a sudden crash and the lights flickered on.

"Jack Fenton that's the fourth time I've seen you trying to sneak a cookie tonight! Back to bed mister!" Maddie ordered

" B...but Maddie I only was one cookie. Please?" Jack pleaded, actually going as far and kneeling on his knees.

" Fine one cookie but that's it!" Maddie relented. "Now bed!" Jack happily marched back up to his room, munching on his cookie.

"Just in case he tries again" Maddie grinned. She opened the cookie jar and set a mousetrap in the bottom of it.

… Sometime later that night there was a large "OUCH!" from the kitchen. All Maddie could think of was "he never learns"

Yes its Jack Fenton the cookie monster lol! Hope you enjoyed the little drabble/oneshot!


	3. Never fair

Never fair

A little angst and drama you could call it a tragedy for him.

He stared at the mirror like it was the worst of horrors. In a way to him it was. He had started to hate his face years ago. It was always there to remind him of what he was and what he wasn't. He stared at the mirror once again, and picked up a heavy book that was lying next to him and threw it at the mirror with all his strength. The mirror shattered into a million pieces all of them reflecting his anguish and inner pain. His shoulders slumped in defeat for in his heart he knew he had gained so much that day and yet lost so much more. The ghost powers were an amazing gift and yet in the same way a curse. If it had happened to him later in his life maybe no one would have noticed what was wrong with him. But things don't work out that way; things never go right for him. He fell backwards onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. When he was fourteen he had entered that stupid portal and gained ghost powers. That was eight years ago, and he hadn't aged a day since.

His family and friends started to notice around his sixteenth birthday that he looked no different then he had than when he was fourteen. His family took him to see his doctor, who had examined him trying to figure out why he would not age. The only explanation the startled doctor could come up with was that all the tests he had taken showed the same strange result, they said he was dead. When they had taken him home again he had explained about the accident, telling everything he had been hiding. His family had been startled but accepting of him.

More years had passed. Sam and Tucker grew up without him, and slowly but surely had drifted away. Sam went to collage and fell in love with a man who she was set to marry soon. Tucker however had started his own computer company, and it was one of the fastest growing businesses in the world. And he, well he had stayed the same, he couldn't grow up, he couldn't change, he would forever be a teenager even till the end of the world.

Life was never fair, especially to Danny Fenton

Wow that was really gloomy for me. I usually cant write a story withought any humor in it. Sorry if this makes anyone umm gloomy but no worries the next one will probably have lots of humor!

Please review if you want!


End file.
